


I Need You to Ask

by camshaft22, Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Party... getting into character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You to Ask

The party was winding down by the time David got through in the labs and made his way up to the darkened mess hall. He hated Halloween, always had. But, Cameron loved it, and had been planning their costumes since before the last Daedalus run, and so, as usual, David had conceded. He secretly hated the stupid vampire costume Cam had made him wear. The thought of himself as a vampire was laughable to David. He was hardly menacing. There really hadn’t been that much to do in the labs; he’d borrowed work from other people, letting them all leave so they could go to the annual party.

Hopefully, Cam would have had his fun and would be ready to leave and they wouldn't have to stay long. Entering the transformed mess hall, he spotted Cam leaning heavily on a chair, talking to John and Laura, oblivious to the fact that they were trying to leave. Damn it, Cam had been drinking.

Annoyed, he marched over stood behind his lover and barked, "Cameron!"

Cam swayed a little in place, dressed in a trench coat, a loose blue tie and a suit. The coat was even more rumpled now than it had been hanging on the hanger in their quarters. "Dav… David. Hey!" he said, swaying even more. "Shep? Doesn't David look good? Sooooo good.” Mitchell licked his lips and stared at David. Hey Cadman... don't stake him."

Drunk. Crap. David grabbed Cam's arm to steady him before he toppled over without the chair for support. Then he took in Cadman's miniskirt, tight sweater and Keds. Rolling his eyes he said to her, "Aw, man, tell me you're not smuggling a stake on you somewhere."

She grinned at him, reached around behind her and pulled out a wooden stake, which must have been tucked into the waistband of the skirt. Menacingly, she took a step towards him and growled, "I'm gonna dust you, vamp!"

Watching the exchange gleefully, Cam grinned then schooled his face into seriousness when he caught his botanist’s scowl. Getting into character, he dropped his voice and grumbled, "You will not touch him," he added a bit of a growl.

The refugee from the island also rolled his eyes at the byplay and looked at David with a knowing grin. "Alright, Buffy, Castiel, let's fight another time, okay?"

Cam leaned on David, pressing their shoulder together as he grinned at Sheppard. "Ok, Jack. See you later?"

Smelling the beer fumes on his lover, David was even more irked and leaned close to Cam's ear and said, "I've had enough. You've certainly had enough. Time to go."

With a mild pout, Cam looked up at him, his eyes a little red. He must have realized David was completely serious about it. "Okay," he conceded, pulling away and swaying as he stumbled a bit. "Let's go," he slurred, trying to walk out under his own power. Grabbing his upper arm, David steered him to the door.

David was miffed because when Cam was like this, there was no way he was getting it up. And David had been looking forward to a little action, he’d been waiting for their day off and now Cam would likely spend it nursing a hangover. As he bumped into Cam's back, his cock twitched at the full body contact. He chewed his lip thoughtfully, wondering if Cam was drunk enough to let David be in control, to possibly let David top him. He never had before, but there was a first time for everything. David grabbed Cam's arm and gave him a mild shake. "Just wait until I get you alone."

"Oh yeah?" Cam challenged, aroused after being held that close to him. "You're so fucking hot like this."

David gave him a little push, having to prod him all the way to the transporter. Luckily, David's quarters were not far from there. "Not here," David hissed when Cam turned and leaned in, obviously intent on what promised to be a sloppy kiss.

When they got to the door, David went in first and turned the lights on, Cam followed. David spun and pushed him back against the door as soon as it closed. "You like me like this, eh?"

Cam hit the door and looked at him, breathing heavily. "I do. I really, really do. Fuck, so hot."

Clutching handfuls of the trench coat, David held him there, debating if he had the courage to go all the way with this. "I need to hear you say it again."

Cam felt his cock rise in his pants, shivering at the rough handling. "I love you like this. You're very hot. My dick agrees."

“How drunk are you? Are you too drunk to make decisions?” David demanded as he clasped Cam’s chin and forced his face up.

“Not too drunk. Just buzzed. More tired than anything. But not too tired. Not too drunk.”

Pressing against him, David ground his hips up, showing Cam that his own cock was also in agreement with the proceedings. He leaned in and ran his teeth along the shell of Cam's ear, eliciting a full body shiver. "I want you. I want to take you. I want to strip you and bend you over the desk. You want to take it?"

As David ground into his body, Cam groaned, his face flushing as he shivered. "Please? Please, David. Please, take me," he begged, rolling his hips against David.

This was more than he could have anticipated. He'd thought Cam a dedicated top; he was usually so much more aggressive, had always taken the lead in their love play. He bit down on Cam's ear and thrust hard against him, enjoying the fast buildup and anticipating what was coming, what he wanted to do, what he’d do if Cam let him.

Forcing himself to pull back, David quickly divested himself of the suit jacket and loosened his tie, tossing both carelessly towards the sofa. Cam stayed where he was, braced against the door, panting and a little wild eyed as he watched David. His drunken curiosity made him wonder how far David would really go.

"Get out of those clothes. I want you naked," David said brusquely.

Enjoying the aggression on David's part, Cam wanted David so bad. At the sharp orders, in a tone he was unaccustomed to hearing from his sweet and gentle botanist, he moaned out, his heart pounding as he watched, looking at every inch of him. He immediately obeyed the orders, years of military training making it impossible for him not to obey.

While Cam fumbled his way out of his costume, David fetched the lube. He waited until Cam was almost completely nude before he barked, “Get over by the desk, grab the far side. Don’t let go unless I tell you to." Having been in that same position, over that same desk, David knew just how exposed it was going to leave his partner. "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cock."

Cam blushed as he got into position, knowing that the stance left him wide open as he grabbed the far side. "I want your cock. I want your cock up my ass. I want your dick, David. Give it to me."

Taking that as all the consent he needed, David moved up behind Cam, dropping the lube with a clatter onto the desktop and stroking his hands over the globes of his ass. "Mine. Tonight you're mine." He slipped a hand down to undo the buckle of his belt and his fly. He pulled his cock out and then pressed up against Cameron, nestling himself in the crack of his ass.

He reached over for the lube, knowing he had to move this along or he wouldn't last long. He dripped a line of the lube at the top of Cam's crack and back up slightly to let it drip down.  
Cam moaned at the cool slickness and nodded in assent. "I'm yours, David. All yours," he pushed back against David’s cock as it rubbed against his ass. Cam shivered again as the cool lube dripped down his heated skin.

"Damn right you are," David replied huskily. He smeared the lube down and pressed a finger in, well, he attempted to press a finger in.

Cam nodded and shivered again as he felt the chill from the cold lube and felt the press of the finger into his asshole, felt a slight burn as David began moving in and out.

Damn, Cameron was fucking tight! It seemed to take forever before he could get a second finger in and moving freely. “Have you ever done this, baby?” David asked with curiosity.   
“Yeah, a couple a’ times.” He dropped his head down and started to writhe under David’s hand, whimpering. The sound just served to make David's cock twitch and throb harder.  
He added more lube and a third finger. Cam suddenly stilled under his hand. Concerned, David asked, "Cam?"

"I'm good, fuck, I'm good," Cam replied, feeling almost overwhelmed. "It's been awhile, but please don't stop, keep moving. I'm dying here..." he told him, getting back into it as he shifted his hips slightly. "You need to fuck me."

He'd asked for it, clearly and succinctly. Removing his fingers and shifting forward, David pressed the tip of his cock in. "So fucking tight. Mine. All mine. Gonna wreck you." David leaned over Cam's back, bracing his hands to either side of his hips as he shoved forward suddenly. "Hard. Gonna ride you hard. Claim you. Make you all mine."

As he found his rhythm, it got easier to move and soon he was slamming hard up against Cameron. He moved his hands to his hips, dragging him back hard to meet each thrust, his fingers digging deeply into the muscle beneath his hands.

Cam moaned, feeling fuller in a way he wasn't used too, but found that he really liked. "Oh, FUCK. Please..." he begged, pushing back against David, impatient and needy. "So fucking good," Cam told him, flushing with arousal. He breathed in and out, his body flooded with great feelings. "That's it... God, harder, please..." he rambled, never having it this good before.

"Take it. I knew you could take it. Feels good, doesn't it? You liking this baby? Now you know how I feel, how much I love when you do this to me." David was thrusting hard and quick now, disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to prolong this. 

Unable to form words, Cam just nodded, his eyes closing as David hit his prostate, panting and feeling his dick tightened as he wrapped his hand around it, needing and wanting sweet relief. This was fantastic, amazing and he was so damn close.

"I didn't tell you to let go!" David snapped sharply and slapped his palm across Cam's ass, hard.

Cam blinked and shuddered. "Oh fuck," he said, pulling his hand away, and found himself even more aroused at the unexpected slap. "Sorry, I'm sorry," Cam said, partially shocked and so horny. He liked this.

Despite the need to keep rutting, David went against nature and pulled out. He backed away a  
few steps, breathing heavily. "Get on the bed. On your back." Cam gasped and turned to look at him, shocked that he stopped. He immediately rolled off the desk and went to the bed, his legs slightly weak and shaking under him. He lay down, looking up at him, wondering if he had fucked up somehow.

Kneeling, David wrestled Cam's legs apart. Slapping the inside of his thighs, he said,"Up!" Cam went up, amused and surprised at this sudden change in David. 

"Like this?" he asked, wondering how far David was going to go. He didn't care though. This was... fantastic.

"Yeah. Good." He slid in so that Cam's thighs were resting on his. Without pause, he slid his cock in, resuming his assault on Cam's ass with a new angle and different friction. He grabbed at Cam's ankles, lifting them and resting them on his shoulders, opening him up more and again changing the angle of penetration. He was not being gentle. He was taking exactly what he wanted.

Cam relaxed, helping David as he took him. He laid his head back, moaning and fisting his hands into the sheets. "So good, so good, don't stop, please don't stop."

"I have..." David grunted, "… no intention of stopping. You greedy thing. Who knew you were such a slut for it? That's it, take it. Does it hurt? I think I want it to hurt."

Cam shuddered and looked up at him. "A little. It hurts but if you stop… just don't, please. Don't stop. Need to feel you. I'm such a slut, David. Please."

Satisfied with the answer, David grasped Cam's cock and squeezed it, roughly jerking him a few times as he continued to fuck him. Tensing, he felt himself at the edge and was disappointed. An idea struck him and he tugged on Cam's cock and asked, "Gonna let me do this again, slut?"

Cam moaned out, liking the new sensations he was feeling tonight. He’d kinda lied to David earlier, he had only done this once before, and it had been a disaster, not like this, nothing like this. Cam looked into his blue eyes staring at him with curiosity, seeing things there that he liked. "Yes. Fuck, David, we can definitely do this again." 

That was what he needed to hear. He came with a roar, pouring hot spunk into Cam's ass. "Good. So good." Pulling out as he went soft, he shoved Cam's legs down from his shoulders and moved to straddle him. "Still hard, baby?"

He looked up at David and nodded. "Yeah, but it might not go anywhere. I have drunk dick."

"Worth a try. I've dealt with your drunk dick before." He grasped the shaft of Cam's cock and squeezed, tugging and working him a bit. When he was convinced things were as good as they were going to get, he moved over Cam, pressing the mostly hard tip of him to his own ass. 

"You have," Cam laughed and agreed. Realizing what David was doing, he got with the program and moved to help. “I'm not going to last... that was... fuck," he said, pushing in gently. "You're hot. And God, you feel good."

Surprisingly, it was going to be enough, despite the lack of full rigidity on Cam’s part. The pace slowed down considerably as David rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Cam's cock. He gave a chuckle and mumbled, "We might have a bit of a problem here, lover."

"We do?" Cam asked, thrusting a little harder, trying to help.

"I think we both like taking it a little too much. Someone's gotta give, after all."

Cam laughed and thrust a little harder. "You... You're better at it."

"You think so?" He bent forward, clasped Cam's chin in one hand and kissed him roughly.

"I do. You take it so good," he told him. 

"How long you gonna last baby?" David rocked back and began to move little faster as he felt Cam’s body tense under him.

Enjoying this, Cam kissed him back, sad that it would have to end, and soon. "Not long... I'm there," Cam admitted. "God, David... I'm- Fuck!"

Watching Cam come was one of his favorite things to do. Tonight was no exception. He felt the tense and the warm spurt in his ass and moaned happily at the feeling. He did so love this with Cam. He stayed where he was until Cam went completely flaccid and winced a bit.   
Reluctantly, David slid off and flopped beside him. "You've killed me," Cam told him.

"That was... damn I liked it," Cam said, shifting closer. “I never thought I’d like doing that.”

Smiling, David nibbled and bit Cam’s neck, just because it was there by his lips. "Hey!” David poked Cam's shoulder to get his attention. "I'm hard again. Suck me." David demanded, wondering if Cam would balk at this point, being recently killed and dead and all. 

Cam looked at him and grinned, forcing himself to sit up and shift around. "Pushy, pushy," he teased, licking his way up David's shaft.

"Suck harder; you're being lazy about it."

Blinking in surprise, Cam looked up at him and chuckled, starting to suck harder and deep-throating his dick. He cupped David's balls, liking this new attitude from his lover.

Greedy, needy, he couldn't help it, David thrust forward. Grasping a handful of Cam's hair in his fist, he pulled at him, wanting and needing to be rough tonight. 

With a smile around David’s cock, Cam sucked harder, rolling David's balls in his hand, looking up at him to make sure he was doing it how David wanted. He shivered, enjoying this as he moved a little faster up and down his shaft.

He let Cam work him, occasionally shoving at him to urge him harder or faster. The excitement of the romp, the lateness of the hour and the stresses of the day finally proved too much though, and he was forced to concede he was done for the night. He came with a feeble squirt in Cam's mouth, dragging his face up to kiss him, enjoying the taste of his own juices on his lover’s lips and tongue.

Cam kissed David, pushing himself against his botanist’s body. He never wanted this to end. His hands smoothed down David's side as he finally broke contact. "That. Was.   
Incredible."

"It was something. I didn't know I had that in me."

"Yeah. I guess I'm rubbing off on you," Cam teased. "It was... I didn't know I liked taking it so much. Of course, it was you..." Yawning, David allowed Cam to cuddle up against him, enjoying the sudden switch in their roles. He might be able to get used to this, now and then. 

"I probably wouldn't have been able to let loose like that with anyone else. Sleep now? We've got tomorrow off."

Cam kissed his shoulder and neck, sucking gently. "Sounds good to me," he said, pulling the blankets over them and making sure David was comfortable. "We should do it again. When I'm not as drunk. Every once in awhile. You know," he said with a shrug.

"Promise, though I might not be as mean next time. Love you."

"I love you too. Sleep," Cam replied, smiling softly and closing his eyes.

David chuckled as Cam started to snore and rolled off the bed, someone had to clean them both up or they’d be stuck to the sheets come morning. He guessed it was his turn. As he returned to the bed with a warm washcloth, he stared at Cameron, wondering how he’d been lucky enough to get this man in his life, in his bed.

 

The End


End file.
